Screwed, in more ways than one
by gins-potter
Summary: Because Brian is so screwed. In more ways than one. Or an alternative to the scene in Johnny Tran's garage.


**So as some anon asshole has so rudely pointed out my tense is a bit weird at the beginning probably just because I didn't edit this. Sorry about that but it's all fixed now (think so anyway). Thanks**

* * *

Brian had always been fairly good at bullshitting his way out of trouble. You didn't grow up with a childhood like his without learning quick but he never realised just how good he was until the night Vince and Dom caught him sneaking into Hector's garage and bought all the bullshit he spouted to get himself out of trouble.

The feelings of surprise evaporate pretty quickly however when he realises they were taking him to do the exact same thing in Tran's place. Part of him wants to check Vince and Dom out because it seemed like such a suicidal plan but the rest of him revelled in the opportunity to find the evidence he needs to close this case. That leaves him conflicted however, because again a part of him can't wait to get this shit done and have his life return to somewhat normal but he also knows the rest of him was quickly getting invested in Dom and his team.

Still he doesn't let any of this show as they swing in Tran's place, leave Jesse out the front to watch and climb onto the roof. After that it's all too easy to open one of the skylights and drop into the garage. Vince is first slipping onto the hood of the car directly below the skylight before sliding off and landing with a solid thud. Brian slips down next and hangs beside the car rather than landing on top of it and just falling the rest of the way. While Vince wanders off to start checking out the cars Brian hangs back waiting for Dom to follow them down, anticipating the audible noise that was sure to come with his entrance. In no way was Dom overweight but his muscle-packed solid frame had to have some decent weight to it. But when Brian turns it's to see Dom already walking past him having landed almost silently. Brian blinks but doesn't comment and gets to work.

It doesn't take long to find exactly what they're looking for because the missing engines are a pretty glaring absence.

"What are they planning on racing with, hopes and dreams?" Dom quips.

Brian slips away, a stack of boxes bearing familiar logo's tugging at is attention, half listening to the conversation he's leaving behind.

"I don't know, but they're sneaky as shit. And they've got the money to buy just about anything," Vince says.

 _Bingo,_ Brian thinks with a grim sort of smile as his flashlight falls across the boxes of panasonic products, the exact type that had gone missing from the last shipment. He'd found the evidence he'd been looking for after all. Despite everything, knowing he'll be leaving Dom and his family behind now he breathes a small sigh of relief knowing now that it wasn't Dom and his team conducting the hijackings.

He's about ready to join the other two again, assuming they're just about done inspecting the empty cars but before he can the beep of Dom's phone has him freezing in place.

"What, Jess?"

A still sort of silence overtakes the garage as the three of them wait to hear the news. It can't be good, Jesse wouldn't have called otherwise. Dom is silent for a long time, listening to whatever Jesse is saying before he abruptly flips the phone shut.

"Alright we've got company. Spilner," Dom barks and Brian has to blink for a second before remembering that that's him.

The lights flicking on around him as the garage doors starts to roll open is enough to spur him into action and crosses the garage at a low run, joining Dom and Vince where they're pressing themselves between the cars and the back wall, enveloping themselves in shadows. Neither space is very big and Brian only has a split second to decide whether he wants to be pressed up against Vince or Dom. Then Dom is grabbing ahold of his hip and guiding him to crouch between Dom's own open legs, making the decision for him.

It's not exactly the most comfortable position but there isn't a hell of a lot of room between the car their behind and the wall and Brian sure isn't going to risk getting seen by shifting away from Dom. It's weird though, being in such close proximity to Dom who is a solid wall of warmth behind him that he can feel each exhale of breath against the nape of his neck and when Dom withdraws the handgun he'd evidently stashed in the waistband of his jeans.

They'd got into position just in time because just as there settled into position Johnny Tran and his cronies are pulling up, Tran in an expensive car the rest on motorbikes. Across the gap between the two cars and under the mask of the shadows Brian can just see Vince pull out his own gun, hiding the sound of him cocking it under the roars and purrs of the cars.

Johnny exits his flashy car and starts stalking around like he owns the joint which, well he does and Brian only has to wonder for a second what he's waiting for before his cousin Lance rounds his own car, forcing another man in front of him, gun wedged in the poor bastards back.

"Move," Lance grunts, pushing and shoving at the guy with his free hand.

"Let me ask you a question, Ted," Tran says, cool as can be, facing away from Lance and Ted, looking out across the garage like there's more to see than a pile of car parts and hardware.

Behind him, Dom huffs something that sounds like 'dramatic bitch' and Brian has to bite his lip not to laugh.

"Do you see anything wrong here?" Tran continues, finally looking around.

Ted takes in the empty shells of the cars for a moment before answering. "No."

Brian rolls his eyes at the dumb answer; the guy has got to know he didn't get hauled into Johnny Tran's place if nothing was wrong. Sure enough Tran starts to wander forward and to anyone else he might have appeared calm but Brian had been trained to read the set of the shoulders, to take note of the way his hands clenched into fists. So he wasn't at all surprised when Tran grabbed ahold of Ted in a surprising show of strength and sent him face first into the car.

"We got no engines, do we?"

"No." Ted's voice is strangled when he speaks and Brian has to wonder how tight Tran's grip is.

"Do we?" The words are accompanied by the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting metal and Brian edges forward so he can see better. A large, calloused hand settles warningly on the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck and while the corner they're stashed in may be shadowed Brian knows it isn't dark enough to not been seen so he shifts back to his original position again, a bare inch separating his back from Dom's front. His hand never leaves Brian's neck.

"Do we?" Tran repeats.

"No," Ted shouts and wriggles about trying to free himself from Tran's grip.

"Do we?" Tran yells a final time before releasing the man and shoving him away.

There's a long beat of silence between the two men while Ted scrambles away, Lance refocuses his gun on the guy and Tran just watches him coldly. When he speaks his voice has lost the uncontrollable rage he exhibited just seconds ago and has lapsed back into cold control. "A couple of Nissan SR20 motors would pull a premium one week before Race Wars, huh?"

"Yeah probably," Ted says.

Brian has to hand it to the guy, he doesn't know if he could sound so cool standing in the middle of Johnny Tran's garage surrounded by his best thugs who are just itching to prove themselves to him. Either the guy is cool or just plain stupid. Or both.

"You're a smart fence, Ted. Maybe too smart."

Tran stalks past the guy and Brian knows the second he slips his expensive probably-worth-more-than-Brian's-entire-apartment jacket from his shoulders he knows shit's about to go down.

"What are you feeling, Lance? 40-weight? 50?" Tran asks, lightly fingering the oil drips.

Lance never even glances away from Ted. "40-weight sounds nice."

The words are barely out of his mouth before Tran has Ted on the ground, knees pinning his chest. They've got to have done this before Brian figures because Lance is handing over the oil nozzle as soon as Tran's ready for it and the son-of-a-bitch is shoving it down Ted's throat without even flinching. Lance is pumping the oil easily while still training his gun on Ted's squirming form.

Dom grunts sympathetically behind Brian and even Vince is screwing up his face in disgust. The cop in Brian winces at the sight of the man on the floor, oil spilling all over his face and down in throat and he must have shifted forward automatically because the hand on his neck squeezes warningly.

"Where are they, Ted? Where are they?" Tran is yelling..

Brian shifts uncomfortably in his crouch; he might be young but his knees are still protesting the prolonged position. He feels more than hears the warning Dom growls, feels the rumble of it pass through Dom's chest. But he can't help it. Now that he's moved once his knees are taking no mercy and Brian finds himself squirming trying to relieve the ache in his joints. He really wants to sit down altogether but he knows he can't because he needs to be ready in case they get discovered and this turns into a shootout - besides he's not entirely sure how to do so quietly. The hand on his shoulder becomes vice-like, thumb digging in and Brian doesn't know who's more surprised, him or Dom at the strangled whimper the feeling pulls from his throat.

He knows Dom heard though because the man sucks in a breath but Brian can't think about that yet and just has to thank God that at least Vince didn't hear it over the sound of Tran yelling; he already hates himself for admitting the weakness, he doesn't know if he could handle Vince also giving him shit for him.

Brian's a guy and yeah he likes being all dominant and shit but occasionally, with the right person he likes letting them take over. Likes letting them press him down and forcing him to just take. Dom's one of the few that can get to him like that.

But Dom's his mark and he tries not to think about it too much.

They don't have time to address it however - even if they could - because right then one of Tran's thugs starts wandering over. Brian knows he hasn't seen them yet because with the listless way he's walking it obvious he's just become bored by the display his boss is putting on. That doesn't mean however that he's not going to notice the three of them crouching there if he gets any closer.

Dom moves quickly, shuffling backwards to flatten himself against the wall and behind the other car Vince ducks even further into the shadows. Brian doesn't even have time to move himself because Tran's guy takes another few wandering steps towards them and suddenly two hands are on his hips and he's being yanked backwards.

He's distracted for a moment wondering how Dom manages to move both himself and Brian so quietly when all thoughts leave his mind. Because in pulling him closer Dom has gone one step further than before and managed to have them absolutely plastered together from chest to hips and there's something digging into is ass and-

Oh.

Brian stiffens automatically at the feeling and he keeps his gaze resolutely forward, ignoring the burn of Dom's gaze on the side of his face. With Tran's thugs lingering around they couldn't risk moving so Brian was stuck, Don's breath hitting his throat in warm, little puffs. He swallows thickly and tries to concentrate on the conversation going on in the center of the garage but it hasn't changed much, Team still trying to drag the whereabouts of the engines out of Ted.

It's impossible to focus however when he feels the slow drag of Dom's lip along the curve of his throat. Before he can turn however, shoot Dom a questioning look, Dom's lips part and he presses kiss after open-mouth kiss to his skin. He fights to contain the shiver that threatens to ripple through him but it's fruitless when Dom starts to suck lightly, bringing blood to the surface to form a bruise that Brian can't quite bring himself to worry about.

He doesn't so much as see the smirk that comes to Dom's face when they both feel Brian shiver but Brian feels it against his skin for the moment before Dom nips gently. Brian's eyes narrow and the scene between Tran and his victim is just about completely forgotten because he's sure as hell not going to let Dom keep the upper hand. So he arches his back just enough to simultaneously bare his neck in a way that will be irresistible to Dom whose mouth is hovering barely an inch from his skin and grind his ass back against the hard line of Dom's cock through his jeans.

The effect on Dom is instantaneous, if slightly muffled due to their precarious situation; a hand whips out to wrap around hip and his teeth sink into Brian's throat with more bite than he'd previously exhibited. Any sound he might have made at the friction is muffled into Brian's skin.

Brian hadn't meant to take it any further than that. Tease Dom a little for being a cocky bastard but this isn't, after all the time nor the place. Not that it seems Dom got the memo because his fingers flex around Brian's hip and then all of a sudden he's guiding Brian's hips in minute rolls against Dom's own.

He lets out a soundless hiss at the pressure against his ass, friction glorious even though it isn't really where he wants it. His jeans are getting tighter with each pass of hips.

Brian doesn't exactly know why Dom's choosing this moment to do this. It could have been worse timing if they tried. But for whatever reason Dom's finally acting on what's they've been dancing around since he first turned up at the garage and Brian would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it a little.

Ok. A lot.

Especially when Don slides a hand down his front to cup his quickly hardening cock, squeezing and rubbing it until he's completely hard and unable to decide whether to roll back in time with Dom's thrusts or buck into his hand. His head lolls back of it's own accord and he spares half a brain cell hoping that Vince is paying attention to what's happening out there 'cause he sure as hell isn't. Tran could be standing over them holding a gun and Brian isn't sure he'd notice.

Dom's lips are still at his throat, marking up his skin with bruises that Brian's going to have to explain away tomorrow but he can't even begin to think about that when he's so close. From the sporadic thrusting of Dom's hips Brian's willing to bet he's just as close.

He can feel his release building up deep within the pit of his stomach so when Dom drags his lips up to tongue at his earlobe and murmur his first words since this whole thing began, Brian's helpless to hold back his climax.

"Now," Dom commands, punctuating the words with a final squeeze to his cock. From Dom's stuttering jerk against his backside Brian's pretty sure the other man wasn't far behind with his own climax.

Coming in his pants like he's a teenager all over again is hardly the most comfortable which is why Brian finds it so odd that it's one of the best orgasms he's had in a long time. The warm puffs of breath against his neck, the lazy graze of Dom's lips on the skin, the way he still cups Brian's softening cock, thumb rubbing almost subconsciously along his length, touch just this side of over-sensitivity.

Brian pants into the hollow of Dom's throat for a few moments as he slowly comes back to his wits. Finally Brian comes back to himself enough to realise that Tran has managed to extract the location of the precious engines and is stalking from the garage leaving the three of them in plunging darkness.

They wait until the roar of the motorbikes and cars had faded away just to be sure before slowly rising stiffly from their hiding spots. Fortunately the garage is dark enough and Brian's shirt is long enough to hide the wet spot slowly spreading uncomfortably across the front of his jeans. He doesn't dare look over at Dom.

They hurry outside, unwilling to risk looking any further in case Tran or one of his thugs comes back. Besides, between their initial look and the confrontation they witnessed they knew enough to know what Tran's up to. They slide into the car, Dom claiming the front passenger seat, leaving Vince and Brian in the back while Jesse peels away with a screech of rubber on tarmac.

Away from the close, confined space of the shadowed corner with the cold, clarifying air whipping at his face through the open windows it slowly dawns on Brian what's he's done. He, who'd been leading Mia on as part of his undercover op and Dom, who was with Letty had just gotten off together. Dom who was a suspect in his investigation. That part could be explained away at least; he could lie to his superiors and say that it was essential to keep his cover. No it wasn't that, it was the fact that they were both seeing other people. It was the fact that Brian could have pulled away - Dom wouldn't have held it against him, he knew that at least - but didn't. It was the fact that he'd liked it.

He was so screwed. In more ways than one.


End file.
